


Popping the question

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [30]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Jefferson has a very important question to ask.





	Popping the question

Shelly knew something was up the moment he got home from work. He was tired, and worn out, and had the beginnings of a headache, but there was dinner on the table. And candles. And the fancy silverware.

“What are we celebrating?” He asked worriedly. What if he had forgotten their anniversary?

But Jefferson just smiled and kissed him hello.

“I got home early and thought I’d do something nice for us.”

Shelly smiled up at his lover, marveling once more that the young man was with him of all people. He could have anyone, but for some unfathomable reason, he wanted Shelly.

“Come on” Jefferson said, still smiling. “Food’s getting cold.”

 

They had a nice, quiet dinner, chatting about their days and other such trivial things. But there was something going on - Jefferson acted as if he had a secret. He smiled too much. It made Shelly more than a little anxious. What could it possibly be that his lover knew and he didn’t? 

After dessert (his favourite, cherry pie) Jefferson cleared the table as if it was nothing. Then he returned, standing over Shelly, looking down at him with those intense dark eyes.

“What is it?” Shelly asked, but felt that he didn’t want to know. In response to his question, Jefferson gave him that beautiful smile again. And then, much to Shelly’s shock, he fell down on one knee. This wasn’t  _ happening _ , was it?

“Jefferson-” he said hesitantly, but the pilot simply took his hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

“Please” he said, “let me have my say before I chicken out.”

Shelly nodded numbly, still not quite believing that this was happening.

“I have loved you since the moment I met you” Jefferson began, looking ut at Shelly with adoring eyes, “and I cannot imagine living my life without you. I don’t  _ want _ to imagine it without you. You are my sun and stars. My whole world. So I am asking you, Shelly Oberon - will you marry me?”

 

Shelly gaped at him in surprise. He had expected this from the moment Jefferson got down on his knee, but he had not in a million years expected this!

He kept gaping until Jefferson’s smile started to fade and his eyes turned pleading. When the pilot started to look unhappy, Shelly finally found his voice.

“I-” he stammered, “I- I can’t believe- you- you can have  _ anyone!” _

“But I want you” Jefferson replied stubbornly. “Only you. Please, say yes.”

“Yes!” Shelly cried in delight, still not quite believing it was true. “Yes! Of course! Yes!”

He was rewarded by the most brilliant, happy smile he had seen in his life, and then Jefferson was pulling a small velvet box from his pocket with shaking hands.

 

Shelly hardly noticed the ring. All he saw was the man who was sliding it onto his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled of kinktober. Go me.


End file.
